Dalton Drabbles
by whateverbro
Summary: Based off CP Coulter's Dalton. Random drabbles. Requests are welcome.
1. Rane: Dance Lessons

**Rane - Dance Lessons**

"Oh, come on! You _have _to learn how to dance!"

"As I'm sure you've noticed, I'm not the most graceful person-"

"You'll be fine."

"-in fact, I'm fairly certain I'm one of the most uncoordinated people in the world."

"Reed. Don't sweat it. I always catch you, right?"

"..."

"Just.. here, hold my hand."

"..."

"Good. Now put your other hand on my shoulder."

"..."

"Perfect! Now, um.. You wanna try standing on my feet? 'Cause I wanna show you how to do it first before I let you do it on your own."

". . . O-okay."

"Okay, good. Wow. You're really light."

"..."

"See? It's easy!"

"..I think you should teach me how to dance more often."


	2. Rane: Duet

**Rane - Duet**

Shane silently watched through hooded eyes as Reed drew precises stroke on the blank canvas. He always loved watching Reed paint. It was like the painter was lost in his own world, with eyes looking so steadfast and focused, and Shane was being let in inside that world. Colors blended beautifully with every movement of the paintbrush, as Shane just looked on, entranced.

"You should sing at this year's party."

Reed's eyes suddenly resembled an owl's, hand stopping mid-stroke. "What? N-no! I mean, not that I wouldn't like a chance to sing a solo.. It's just.."

Shane grinned, set on convincing the adorable blonde. "Oh, come on! It's not fair to the rest of the world that you keep hiding a such a beautiful voice."

Reed went bright red, casting his eyes down in embarrassment. His paint-stained fingers fumbled with the hem of his silk shirt, his paintbrush forgotten. "..Will you sing with me?"

Shane's brows shot up, surprised at the request. "What- you mean a duet?"

The small boy shrugged.

Shane noted the slumped shoulders, the nervous hands and the pursed lips. He thought he looked absolutely beautiful. He smiled. He urged the blonde to sing, so it was only fair that he give in to the adorable boy's request.

"We'll give Blaine and Kurt a run for their money."


	3. Jogan: Desirable

**Jogan - Desirable**

Julian turned away from the body-length mirror, wary eyes boring into his boyfriend's. This was, by far, one of the most important social events Julian has ever had the pleasure of being invited to- a real red carpet event. So of course, it was imperative that he look exceptional. "Do I look okay?"

Logan gave him an incredulous look. "You kidding me?" Dressed in a sharp suit himself, the blonde strode over to his boyfriend. He took his face in his hands and brushed their lips together. "You're beautiful, Jules. Perfect."


	4. Jogan: Banter

**Jogan - Banter**

"Spoiled brat!"

"Temperamental bastard!"

"Self-righteous dick!"

"Aggro freak!"

" . . . _What_?"

"..Sorry! Too much?"

"A little . . . Turned me on, though."

"Wha- Logan? What the- oh _yes.. _Yeah, right there, _rightthereohyess._

"..What happened to that silver tongue, princess?"

"You little fucker."

"Damn straight."


	5. Stuart Trio: Bar

**Stuart Trio - Bar**

"Jules, heads up." Derek nodded towards the busty green-eyed blonde making her way towards them, a feral look in her eyes.

Logan snorted. "I bet she recognized you, and was hoping to brag about banging the infamous Julian Larson."

"Thank you for the compliment, Lo. Really, I appreciate it."

Derek eyed the fast approaching girl. "What're you gonna do?"

Julian watched the girl for a minute, wearing a look of contemplation, before slipping off his bar stool and quickly murmuring, "I do like blondes."

Derek cackled hysterically as an ignorant Logan sipped his drink.


	6. Sperril: Date

**Sperril - Date**

The moment Spencer stepped into the restroom, Merril smiled cheekily to herself, feeling the heat in her face. The date was going splendidly. Spencer was a perfect gentleman, the food was marvelous, the venue was exquisite- it certainly looked expensive. Everything was just perfect.

She brushed off the nonexistent crumbs on her lap, regaining her composure. She must remain a proper lady, despite the growing giddiness in her heart.

Suddenly, the blonde waiter who'd been eying her the entire evening walked up. "Hello, miss." He flashed her a blinding smile. He was attractive enough, with blue smoldering eyes, but from the look he was issuing her, she could tell he was a cocky jerk. "Would you like a drink? It's on the house." He offered, smiling knowingly at her.

Merril was about to _make _him leave, force a thought into his mind to stop bothering her when suddenly, the waiter's bow tie self-combusted. It literally just exploded and set itself on fire.

Soot covered the frightened waiter's chin, as he grabbed the burning piece of fabric and threw it to the ground, stopping on it furiously till the smoke subsided. He breathed heavily, still on edge from what just happened. Through wide eyes and labored breathing, he yelled. "What the HELL was _THAT_?"

Merril had a pretty good guess as to what just happened.

"Woah, dude." Spencer finally arrived, an amused (and satisfied) smile on his lips. He clapped the guy's shoulder, feigning innocence. "Next time, be careful. I hear other, more important things suddenly explode when you're _not careful_." He pursed his lips, casting his eyes downwards at a particular appendage, before looking back up and smiling.

The waiter simply hobbled away, unsure of what to think, as Spencer took the seat across from Merril and smiled innocently.

Merril didn't know whether to chastise him, to laugh, or to just kiss him for being so bloody awesome.

**A/N: **Just so it's clear, the powers are based off CP Coulter's Meta fic. Although I don't think the Hanovers have been mentioned yet, I found out their powers from the Dalton website- not the Wikia. You'll find the link to the Dalton website on CP's tumblr.


	7. Jogan: Bowl

**Jogan - Bowl**

Derek laughed an ominous laugh that only earned him deathly glares from the actor. "Jules finally sucks at something, and it's bowling. How 'bout that?" He grinned smugly, unperturbed by the murderous intent emanating from Julian, who was currently up.

"Do you _want_ me to shove this bowling ball down your throat? It'll be fun." Julian quipped haughtily.

"I was kidding!"

"Fuck off."

"_Somebody's_ PMSing.."

Logan, who had been eerily silent through their banter, sighed resignedly from his seat, looking frustrated. "If I teach you how to bowl, will the both of you shut up?"

Julian gaped disbelievingly because, well- teaching him how to bowl would mean physical contact! Derek finally kept quiet, watching Julian.

Without waiting for a response, Logan stood and walked towards Julian. He stopped just behind him, his chest flush against Julian's back.

"Lo, wha-"

"Head up. Look straight ahead." He tilted Julian's chin up, the actor obeying reluctantly. "Shoulders square." He positioned Julian's shoulders just so. "It has to feel like you could balance a cup of coffee on your shoulders."

Julian could feel his cheeks burning. Logan's breath brushed his ear with every word. Julian could barely absorb what Logan was saying with him this close. Are teachers usually this close when they do hands-on teaching? Not to say Julian disapproved of Logan's teaching methods..

Suddenly, Julian felt large, lithe fingers cover his. His breath hitched.

"Hold the ball by the tips of the fingers and thumb." Logan murmured into his ear, and Julian could swear it sounded almost.. sultry. "There has to be a small pocket of air in the palm." And then Logan's hand covered Julian's entirely.

"Eyes on the target spot."

All Julian could look at were those lips.

"And then release."

_Release?_

Before Julian could realize what was going on, Logan threw the ball forward. It sailed smoothly, straight towards the center.

Perfect strike.

Julian stared dumbly at the pins lying on the ground, and then to Logan who was wearing the most infuriating smirk Julian has ever seen on him. Julian immediately glared, internally afraid that Logan knew, that he _knew. _"Dumb luck, Wright."

Logan chuckled, the knowing smirk on his lips widening. "Tell me when you need another lesson, princess."


	8. Anderson Brothers: Waiting

**Anderson Brothers - Waiting**

Shane fidgeted nervously, fiddling with trembling fingers, his temple wet with sweat. His feet bounced progressively, his elbows resting on his vibrating knees. He licked his dried lips, thick eyebrows burrowed in deep worry.

Blaine watched his brother's evident misery with amusement like only a true older brother would. With the intention to comfort, Blaine clapped a heavy hand on the dancer's shoulder.

Shane jumped visibly, eyes widening. A palm flew to his chest in an attempt to calm his frantic heartbeat as he panted lightly.

Blaine laughed.

"Damn it, Blaine." Shane glared murderously at his brother. "I'm freaking out here, and it's _not_ _funny_."

Blaine shook his head, suppressing the laughter bubbling in his throat, and lifted a finger. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's not funny."

Shane let out a long-suffering sigh, turning back to wringing his hands. "Why are you not pulling out your hair over this anyway? This happens to be a big deal for both of us."

Blaine shrugged indifferently, draping a hand across the couch's headrest, his laughter already subdued. "Guess I'm just naturally cooler than you."

Shane gave him am incredulous look.

Blaine snorted. "Well, I'm not really nervous as much as I am excited." The singer recoiled his arm from the couch's headrest and hunched over, mirroring his brother's posture. He turned his head, golden brown meeting green-gray with wisdom only an elder brother could achieve. "It's prom, Shane. Right now, you're acting like it's Parent-Teacher conference. And you're sweating all over your suit, which I doubt Reed will appreciate."

"It's just-" Shane paused, the words caught in his throat. "It's _Reed_."

Blaine simply laughed. "If you're _this _nervous, I have no doubt Reed is probably losing hair from the mere thought of dancing with you."

Shane snorted, a nostalgic smile finally on his lips. "Oh man.. Dancing with him would be a dream.."

"As long as you make sure he doesn't fall, I'm sure it'll be a fairytale." Blaine grinned, clapping his brother on the shoulder, gentler this time.

"Thanks." Shane smiled back. "I'm sure you and Kurt will have an awesome time too."


	9. Rane: Last Kiss

**Rane - Last Kiss**

Gone.

"_I don't have to leave.."_

He's gone.

"_Just say the word, Reed.. Say anything, and I'll stay.."_

He couldn't say anything. How could he? He had been waiting for something like this for forever. How could he let himself stand in the way of that?

"_Please.. I can stay.."_

No.

He had to leave.

If his dream job was at Europe, then he should be at Europe.

At least, that's what Reed forced himself to think.

The small blonde curled up into a ball in their- _his_, he corrected. Not theirs.. not anymore- bed, pulling the covers over his trembling body. His whole person racked with pathetic sobs, tainting the front of Shane's sweatshirt with salty tears. It smelled like him, smelled so strongly of him.

Reed had never felt more alone in his life.

He waited for that moment when his body would succumb to sleep, when he'd be tired from hurting and crying. He wished it would come sooner.

"Reed?"

..It couldn't be.

The painter looked up, sight blurred by tears, and saw the painfully sad look on the face of the love of his life. He froze, a wave of utter disbelief washing over him.

"I couldn't.. I couldn't leave you.." Shane muttered, voice hoarse and eyes swollen and face red. "I'm sorry. I know you want me to go, but I just.. I _can't,_ Reed.. I can't leave you. I couldn't get on that stupid plane-"

Reed jumped off the bed and threw his arms around Shane, burying his nose in the crook of his neck, inhaling every trace of his scent, letting his lips touch skin. "I don't want you to leave- I don't ever want you to leave.."

Shane hugged tighter, like Reed would disappear if he didn't. "I'm not going anywhere.. Not without you.."

They slept beside each other that night, but not until 3:30 when their eyes were so heavy and their hearts were mending and they were sure this wasn't a dream. Shane kept his arms around Reed's waist, where it rightfully belonged, and didn't let go- would never let go.


	10. Rane: Why Wait

**Rane - Why Wait**

"Let's get married."

Reed gaped openly, no trace of a smile or any form of amusement on his face- just sheer and utter shock. "_What_?"

Shane was the embodiment of calmness, what with that lazy smirk and those hazy eyes. He looked back at Reed with utmost assurance. "I believe you heard me the first time."

"Let me rephrase that then- _Are you crazy_?"

Shane grinned. "Crazy for you, yes."

Reed huffed, glaring frustratedly at his boyfriend and smacking his arm with as much force as he could. "I'm serious!"

"What, so am I!" Shane laughed, ignoring the dull ache on his arm.

"Don't joke about this, Shane Anderson." Reed warned.

Green eyes softened, settling themselves on Reed's face. A flash of emotion crossed his face. Shane leaned in, placed a chaste kiss on his soft lips and whispered. "Just say yes.."

Reed's breath hitched. Five years into dating, and still this dancer could reduce him into a mere puddle. "This is insane, you know.."

"Anything less would just be boring."

"We'd have to fly to Washington or Vermont or-"

"I have the twins on speed dial."

"Mom would be furious when she finds out, not to mention Kurt-"

"They could come with on the plane ride."

Shane waited for Reed to say anything. When he didn't, the dancer wrapped his arms around the painter and rubbed his back soothingly. "I really want to marry you, Reed. Right now, preferably. It was bound to happen anyway. I'm just.. speeding up the process."

Shane could feel Reed smiling. He smiled back.

"Well, if it was bound to happen.."


	11. Rane: Jealous

**Before you read**, here is the link to the picture talked about below:

http :/s3. amazonaws. com/data. tumblr. com/tumblr_lnpub479ni1qjc81vo1_1280. jpg?AWSAccessKeyId=AKIAJ6IHWSU3BX3X7X3Q&Expires=1309713108&Signature=u4I5Y%2Brvj1ajmBbK3MOehAOXOXg%3D

There are 6 spaces: after _http_, before _amazonaws_, before _com_, before _tumblr_, before _com_ and before _jpg. _Please just remove them all to see the image. Enjoy! :)

**Rane - Jealous**

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not. I am not jealous."

"It was just a photo shoot, Shane. Everything was strictly professional."

"He's gay though, right?"

".. Well, yeah but that doesn't have to do with anything."

"It has to do with _everything_."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Do you still talk to him?"

".. He keeps in touch now and again."

"And by 'now and again', you mean..?"

".. Every few weeks."

"Every seven days?"

".. Every Thursday."

"Every Thursday. Okay. Does he know you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, Shane. He knows I have a boyfriend. Not a guard dog."

"I'm just trying to make sure he's aware of your.. situation."

"My unavailability, you mean?"

"What I mean is.. I mean, he's just.. He's a _model_, Reed. And _I_'m.. Well, I'm _me_ and there's no way in hell I can even compete with that so I'm just.. making sure I don't have to- I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so possessive. I trust you a hundred percent, you know that, right?"

"I know. And you don't have to worry about anything. I've made it clear to him that I'm no longer available."

"Good."

"Good."

"So.. Every Thursday, huh?"

"Shane."

"Will I get the chance to meet the guy?"

"No."

"Wha- Why not?"

"Because all you'll do is subtly threaten him."

"I just want to know how you two met!"

"At a photo shoot."

"Did you have a crush on him?"

".. Does it matter?"

"You had a crush on the guy!"

".. Please don't say it so loudly."

"Sorry. It's just.. He is kind of cute, huh?"

"Don't you start."

"It's true! Of course _nothing _compared to you, but you have to admit, he's a little easy on the eyes."

"He's an immense flirt."

"Really?"

".. Yes. So don't ever dare make contact with him."

".. Do I detect a little jealousy?"

".. No."


	12. Sperril: Sick

**Sperril - Sick**

Spencer felt like he was melting, like he was standing on the very surface of the sun, like he was locked inside a furnace.

And there was a very pretty lady coming to his aid.

"Go to class, Mer." Spencer's not even sure how he managed to speak, although he sounded more like a dying dog than a human being. He sure felt like a dying dog. "I'm fine."

Merril reappeared from the bathroom, a wet towelette in hand. Gingerly, she let it rest on Spencer's scalding hot forehead. She frowned. "It's getting worse."

"Look, I.." Spencer sighed, letting the dizzying feeling in his head subside. "..really appreciate you taking care of me, but you need to _get to class_.."

Merril scowled lightly, pushing back the hair stuck on her boyfriend's wet forehead. "I can't very well leave you here in this state."

"Call Danny or something.." Spencer mumbled.

"He's in class."

"Like you should be?"

"You really shouldn't be speaking so much."

Spencer managed a small, barely noticeable smile. "I love you, Mer, but you gotta go. Murdoch.." He trailed off, preferring to say as little as possible and still get his point across.

Merril cringed and sighed. "He'll have my head tomorrow, I know, but I just can't leave you here looking so helpless."

"I'll just be sleeping the whole time you're gone.."

Merril pursed her lips in thought. Well, if he really didn't need anything else.. She sighed. "Fine. But expect me back here the second the bell rings." She fumbled with her things, stabbing notebooks and pieces of folded paper into her bag.

Spencer smiled in victory, slowly drifting off to sleep. "I'll be waiting.." He mumbled finally before unconsciousness took over.

Merril paused for a moment, wearing a smile that could've melted Spencer's heart if he'd seen. Silently, she walked to his bed, gently lifted the towel on his forehead and kissed the hot skin. "Sweet dreams, Spence. I love you. She drank in his appearance one last time before she walked out the room and rushed to her class, heart racing and looking forward for the end of the period.

Spencer lay in his bed, dreaming of a Princess and a sweet kiss.


	13. Stuart Trio: Airplane

**Stuart Trio - Airplane**

Five hours.

What was Derek supposed to do on this five-hour flight? The movie sucked. The little kid he was making faces at had fallen asleep. He'd already gotten the number of the hottest stewardess there, as well as a few of the other cute girls flying with them. He'd eaten as much as he was allowed without going past his calorie-strict diet.

And now, he was freaking _bored_.

Suddenly, a heavy weight pressed on his shoulder and hair tickled his cheek. He turned to see Julian's head tilted on his shoulder. The boy was snoring softly and his mouth was slightly apart. Well, Derek didn't want any of that on his shoulder.

Gently, he shrugged, making sure Julian didn't wake up lest they have a grumpy Julian for the entire day.

He seemed to be successful as Julian lifted his head, only for it to fall on Logan's shoulder.

Derek bit back a cackle.

And then Logan just had to rest his head on Julian's.

Derek had to cover his mouth with the back of his hand to avoid his hysterics from escaping.

They looked.. right. It was right, Derek thought.

And also, it was fucking _priceless._

Quickly, Derek pulled out his phone and took a hasty picture of the couple and, for good measure, sent it to Julian. The boy was going to kill him for it later, but it would be worth it.

Derek grinned proudly to himself. This flight wasn't so bad after all.


	14. Jogan: No

**Jogan - No**

"Look me in the eyes, Jules."

"Lo, stop-"

"_Look_ me in the eyes, and tell me you don't love me."

Julian grounded his teeth, willing the tears to stop, only for it to fall faster down his red cheeks. He would tell Logan. But not like this. Not a day after he had found that threatening note from his stalker. Not while he was crying. Not while Logan looked so furious. "I don't fucking need this." He spat, harshly pulling his arms away from Logan's vice grip.

"Well, I _do_." Logan tightened his hold on Julian's triceps, refusing to let go and doing his best to numb his heart from the ache and guilt he was feeling for doing this, for forcing Julian to do this. "I _need_ to know, Jules." He growled, feeling the familiar burn of forming tears in the back of his eyes. "Just.. _please_."

Julian felt the hold on him loosen, even if just a little bit. He forced his puffy eyes to open, squinting a bit at the sudden light, and was surprised to see Logan's eyes brimming with tears, looking so pained. He bravely swallowed the lump in throat which only seemed to intensify the inhumane pounding in his chest. He sighed resolutely. With a shaky voice and fire in his eyes, Julian spoke. "I fucking love you, okay?" Just like that, a load slowly dissipate from his chest. But he still couldn't bear to look at Logan in the eyes. He wasn't expecting for Logan to feel the same either, never expecting anything from that giant squid. "This wasn't how I intended to tell you-"

"And when _did_ you intend to tell me?" Logan cried, looking shocked and hurt and desperate. "When did you intend on telling me that my _straight_ best friend has been in fucking love with me for _three_ fucking _years_, Julian?" Logan wasn't aware he was practically shaking the brunette in his hands. Without even blinking, tears rolled down his pale cheeks. And then a thought dawned on him. "Is that why you've been leaving Dalton?"

Julian shook his head, eyes downcast and teeth grit. He shouldn't have said anything. He should have waited another three years.

"Because I keep falling for those Windsors?"

Julian choked back a sob. He felt so pathetic. "..No."

"Don't fucking lie to me, Julian. Not now. Not about this." Logan bared his teeth, panting.

Anger simmered in Julian's chest. Logan wasn't the only one hurting, you know. Julian's heart was breaking too. "Don't you dare talk like you're the victim here."

"I _am_ the victim here!" Logan retorted harshly, eyes ablaze and at the same time looking so lost. "You couldn't even bother to tell me you were-"

"See, this is why you've never noticed, for _three _years." Julian defended, completely fed up. He forcefully snatched his arms away to shove an accusing finger at Logan's scowling face. "Derek noticed! Hell, I think even fucking Hummel is getting suspicious! But you, _you_ couldn't even be bothered to get off your high horse to even _notice _that I _loved _you!"

"I thought you were straight!"

"It wouldn't have made a fucking difference!"

Logan stopped, panting, gaping, staring, _thinking. _Would it have made a difference? How the hell would he know? ..Would he be willing to try to find out?

Julian scoffed, feeling that familiar ache in his chest. The undeniable truth that Logan Wright wasn't- and never will be- in love with him quickly seeped into his heart and soul. The only glimmer of hope that he used to hold on to was the blissful ignorance of not knowing whether Logan would love him back when he found out. That was gone now. It was a scar- a telltale sign that Julian had loved and lost like no other.

"Exactly." He said finally before turning his back and walking away.


	15. Jogan: Yes

**Jogan - Yes**

With surprising conviction, Logan barged into Julian's room, eyes set almost glaringly at the sole figure looking defeated on the bed. Green eyes softened for the barest of moments before it set ablaze. "You're scared."

Pained, blood-shot eyes looked torn between embarrassed at being caught crying and absolutely furious for having his privacy invaded. "Get. Out." Julian spat out, sounding hoarse and tired and so frustrated.

But Logan wouldn't have any of it. "You're scared- That's why you wouldn't tell me."

"I said _get out_!" Julian screamed, jumping out of the bed with every intention of shoving Logan out of his room if necessary.

Logan stood his ground. "You're terrified of me not loving you back."

That struck a chord. Julian stopped, wincing at the sudden wave of anguish washing over him. He shook his head, as if telling the world he couldn't take this anymore, and pursed his quivering lips. He's cried so much.. so much tears for this ungrateful asshole. "Fuck, Logan." He choked out. "Everyone's scared of that."

Logan swallowed the guilt and tears crawling up his throat. "So I'm right?"

Julian bared his teeth. He had just poured out his _soul _and all he cares about is being _right_? "I thought I told you to get the fuck out-"

"I want to try."

Julian paused- everything stopped. "What?"

Logan simply stared with unreadable eyes. For the first time in his life, Logan looked_- _really_ looked_- at Julian. "I want to try. Us."

This wasn't real. It couldn't be. "Why?"

Logan looked confused, lost. "I want.. to be _loved_, for a change."

Julian scoffed. "So I'm the rebound guy?"

Logan grit his teeth. "No! God damn it, Jules. My _entire_ life, I've fucked myself out of potential relationships. Well, I want that to change." Suddenly, green eyes softened, making Logan look so different from the usual anger-driven Logan Wright.

Julian felt his heart melt, just a bit.

"I want you to be different." Logan took a tentative step forward. "I want _us_ to be different."

This had to be real. Julian _needed _it to be.

Logan exhaled, standing a mere inch from Julian. "What do you say?"

Julian bit back the tears, the laugh, the smile. "Just to be clear, this is me and you, in a relationship?" Julian beamed inwardly. "A _romantic_ relationship?"

Logan couldn't help but grin- another uncharacteristic feat.

Julian grinned back, not bothering to hold back the tears, the laugh, the smile. "I've been waiting for that for three years, you asshole."

A/N: Sorry. It's a little crappy. I'm really tired.


	16. Rane: Remember

**Remember**  
><em>by rightfullyscared<em>

The pain squeezed at his heart, strangling it until it burst into tears streaming down his pale cheeks. Reed just wanted it all to stop. He heaved drily, smothering himself with a pillow. He held his breath for as much as he could, just to stop the crying, just to stop the numbing pain in his chest. But the moment any form of tranquility settled over him, everything came hurtling back- the memories, his face, the words.

_If that's how you feel, then maybe we shouldn't even be together!_

_FINE!_

They were finished.

Shane didn't want him anymore.

Everything they'd been through, five years of loving and laughing and living together- _wasted_.

Reed ground his teeth, lifting his face from the pillow to inhale a huge breath of air. The pain in his chest, in his throat, in his head hit him full force. Anguish and defeat and sheer desperation washed over him. He was certain he was going to be crying himself to sleep that night. He wished sleep would overcome him soon. He was already so tired of crying.

Suddenly, a loud banging from the door pierced through his sobs.

Reed hugged his pillow tighter, having absolutely no intention of answering it. He didn't care if it was Kurt or Blaine or the Tweedles wanting to comfort him. He wanted to be left alone in his misery.

Reed jumped when the door banged loudly, signaling the entrance of the intruder. He looked back to the entryway of the bedroom through puffy eyes, waiting nervously for whoever had just forced his way into his apartment and half-expecting it to be Kurt.

He didn't realize it, but Reed gasped then began crying the second Shane stepped into the room with eyes unbelievably red and panting heavily. "Sh-Shane?" Reed choked out, as if he didn't fully believe Shane was right there.

"Do you remember?" Shane said, his voice shaking and his eyes filling themselves with tears. "..the first time you told me you loved me?"

A trembling hand flew to Reed's mouth to muffle the hysterical sobs threatening to escape. What point was he trying to make? Why was he making him relive all these memories Reed was so desperate to forget just a minute ago?

"Our first kiss- do you remember that?" Slowly, Shane took gradual steps towards the bed, his knees wobbling. "The first time I held your- your hand! Our first date? Our first day in this apartment?" A stray tear fell down his cheek, dangling down his chin. "You asked me once.. if I thought we would ever last forever.. do you remember what I said?"

Reed stared for a long moment. Too much was happening. But eventually, he nodded through the hand pressed against his mouth, through the tears obscuring his vision, through the violent trembling in his hands. Slowly, he let his hand slide down from his mouth and drop to his lap. His voice was cracked when he spoke, but Shane didn't think he's heard anything so beautiful. "No doubt about it.."

Finally, Shane grinned, so brightly that it rivaled the warmth of the sun. He sighed in blissful relief, and nodded. The tears didn't stop but he hardly cared. He sniffled. "And I meant it."

Neither was sure who moved, but the next second, their lips were on each other's, hands running over skin hungrily, fingers entangling themselves through hair. There was a moan- whose, no one knew. They fell back on the bed, the desperation in their movements unwavering.

"..I missed you.. _so fucking much_.." Shane muttered through Reed's lips, pressing them closer.

"I missed you too.." Reed mumbled back.

"That can't happen again. Never again."

"It won't.. It won't happen ever again.." Suddenly, Reed felt Shane's fingers coil fiercely against his back with Shane's knuckles digging into his skin.

Shane stopped, pulling away to shake his head and grit his teeth. "..I almost lost you, Reed.."

Instantly, Reed took his face in his hands, rubbing Shane's cheek with a soft thumb gently, understandingly. "You will never lose me, okay? ..We're a forever kind of thing, remember?"

Shane let a small smile slide on his lips. Meekly, he nodded. "..I remember.."

**END.**


	17. Rane: Always

**Rane - Always**

Shane stopped, lingering on the doorway with his palm pressed gently against the wall as if to say goodbye. He turned his green-gray eyes back to the scene that had just transpired, looking so lost and sad and in utter disbelief. "So that's it, then?" He almost whimpered, signaling the arrival of tears and sobs. "We're done?"

Reed sat defeated on the bed with his head in surrender. He clenched his his fingers, clawing at designer jeans, and sniffed. He didn't dare look up at Shane's undoubtedly disappointed face.

"I get it, you know." Shane shrugged, meaning to sound understanding but managing to sound even sadder. He forced on a truly painful smile that it physically ached to bring the corner of his lips up. "Family first, right?" He said brokenly as he nodded, convincing himself more than anything. "And.. I promised that I would stick with you unless you didn't want me to, so.." He swallowed, unable to even finish that sentence. He let the few tears fall openly, surrendering to the grief that was sure to hit him once he left Reed's sight.

Shane hesitated for a moment. He watched as Reed's frail shoulders shook with sobs and his lap dampened from the tears falling from his cheeks. "Reed?"

Reed stiffened at the sound of his name. Resolutely, he exhaled a huge sigh before looking up and revealing the red in his eyes and the wetness of his cheeks. He noted Shane's expression soften at the sight of him.

Shane smiled, a sincere one that only came upon seeing Reed- in this case, for the last time. "I will always love you."

Reed could swear that his heart literally broke.

Forcing his legs to move, Shane quickly rounded the corner and disappeared without bothering to close the door. One more second in there, and he would break down. His hand flew to his mouth, muffling the cries of anguish and despair. He walked briskly, wanting to get to his car and lock the door and cry till his eyes couldn't open.

Suddenly-

"Shane!"

The boy in question stopped in his tracks. That familiar voice.. the one that undoubtedly belonged to only one person.

Shane turned. His breathing hitched and his heart pounded at the sight of Reed running towards him. The small boy looked regretful- like he had just made the worst decision of his life. He just almost did.

Once Reed engulfed him in a desperate embrace, Shane couldn't find it in himself to let go despite the flurry of objections in his head.

"I don't- I _can't_-!" Reed cried.

Shane understood. He gulped down a lump in his throat. "What- what about your mom?" He asked shakily.

"She says she just wants me to be happy- well, _you_ make me happy." Reed looked up, into a mirror of relief and joy and gratefulness that he couldn't help but smile.

"A-Are you sure?"

Reed nodded with a smile, very very sure.

Just like that, Shane could breath again. He let out a breathy chuckle, grabbing either side of Reed's face and crashing their lips into a chaste but needed kiss. "Thank fucking God, Reed.." He murmured, sounding so in disbelief. "I thought I'd lost you.."

Reed shook his head, smiling knowingly. "You can't ever lose me.." He stared into those familiar pair of green-gray eyes, the ones that will haunt his dreams forever. "I will always love you too.."

**END.**


	18. Rane: Hold

**Rane - Hold**

Shane cleared his throat, casually wiping his wet palm against the side of his jeans. Sweat rolled in fat drops down his temple as his heart hammered in his chest.

Reed looked up expectantly, smiling and blushing lightly when met by Shane's sideways glance.

Shane swallowed. _Now or never. _Darting his glance to the side, hoping to look preoccupied with something, Shane slowly laced his fingers with Reed, keeping it loose so that Reed could let go if he so chose to.

Shocked at the sudden act, Reed looked down at their intertwined fingers, and then up at Shane who still refused to look at Reed. But the red blush reaching Shane's ear and the soft upwards curl of the corner of Shane's lips was evident.

The artist smiled.

Reed tightened his hold.

It was then that Shane whipped his head, startled at the bold move of the boy beside him, and was met with Reed's knowing smile. Shane smiled happily and gripped his hand.


	19. Rane: Birthday

**Rane - Birthday**

"Come on!" Shane called behind him as he dragged Reed through shoulders of people in Times Square. Reed had almost tripped numerous times, receiving withering looks from the more unforgiving New Yorkers.

Reed was getting a bit tired with all the running around. He had never been very good with running. "Shane- where are we going?"

"Almost there!" Shane cried anxiously, weaving through the crowd with ease.

Unfortunately, Reed didn't bear the same fluidity. He crashed against some of the people, sending them apologetic glances. Reed inwardly groaned.

Finally, Shane stopped- right in front of the large JumboTron in the middle of Times Square. He was looking up expectantly, eyes alight.

Looking up, Reed tilted his head in confusion. "We came all the way here.. for Britney Spears?" Reed asked as Britney strutted down a long ramp.

"Wait for it.." Shane urged, eyes glued to the screen like he literally couldn't tear away.

Reed did as told, but not happily. He sighed tiredly through half-lidded eyes, his shoulders slumping in surrender.

"There!"

Reed visibly jumped, eyes shooting open like an owl's at his boyfriend before directing his gaze up at the screen. He gasped, absolutely breathless.

There, on the screen, was his painting.. His favorite of all that he's done. It was of a lady, smiling so affectionately that no one could've questioned she was in love. Her long, brown hair fell to her elbows, framing her face in the loveliest way. She was bare from the collar bone up and wore zero makeup, looking so raw and real. It looked more like a photo than a painting, really.

Reed, completely transfixed, was surprised when a pair of large arms enveloped him from behind.

"Happy Birthday, love.." Shane whispered sensuously in his ear before placing a lingering kiss on Reed's cheek, rendering the artist blushing furiously.

Reed turned so that they faced each other and lunged at him with a grateful hug. "Thank you.. Easily the best birthday present I've ever had."

Shane smiled. "And may you have more to come."


	20. Rane: Ranebow

**Rane - Ranebow**

Reed stumbled frantically out the door, dismissing the rain and the chilling wind biting at his skin. His gaze darted around every visible corner beneath the dark weather, squinting his eyes through the drops of rain. He ran haphazardly down the steps and unto the sidewalk, his thin shirt clinging to him like a second skin. He shot off blindly towards somewhere, calling out Shane's name through the vicious crashing of the rain.

"Sh-Shane!" He stuttered as the cold began seeping through his entire person. But he didn't stop running. "SHANE!"

And that's when he saw it- a blurry vision of a lanky boy with curly hair darting towards him. Reed stopped, staring at the figure slowly coming into view. It's when Shane's furrowed, thick brows, glassy eyes and quivering lips was apparent that Reed shot off in his direction, crashing their lips together in that desperate and completely perfect way.

The sky mercilessly pelted them with fat raindrops, but at that point, both were numb to their surroundings. They both shook under the freezing temperature, but the small warmth emitting from each other was all they needed. Reed pulled Shane closer by the back of his neck, drunk with the feel of the other boy's lips. Shane happily obliged, snaking his long arms tighter around the artist.

For one moment, a blinding flash of white light went off in their heads and the fight- whatever it was about- had disappeared from their heads. In its place, sporadic flashes of their most fondest memories- their first kiss, their first date, every single day with each other- was all they could think about as soft lips caressed the other gently, as if some sort of apology.

Slowly, they stopped kissing, but their lips remained a hair's breadth away from the other's.

"I'm sorry.." Reed choked out, tone shaking and so silent that Shane almost didn't hear it. "I overreacted.. It was my fault-"

"Reed." Shane looked a bit angry, which frightened Reed. "Please, stop blaming yourself for every little thing that goes wrong in our relationship. Honestly, I just want _you_.." Shane said resolutely. "Fights will come and go, but you and I- we'll always have that rainbow that comes after the storm." To emphasize his point, Shane placed a lingering kiss on Reed's forehead. "And you know what's on the end of a rainbow.."

Reed sent Shane a quizzical look, knowing the answer but confused as to how it fitted with their current situation.

Shane simply smiled, eyes settling over the blonde tufts of curly hair glistening against the moonlight, looking enchanting. He slicked back a few strands dangling over Reed's forehead, his fingers combing the damp curls. "Gold."

The rain continued to pour down on the couple. But nothing could dampen their spirits. With bodies tight against each other, they walked back to their dry apartment, where they changed into comfortable clothes, fell back on their bed and talked about nothing till they succumbed to sleep.

The next day, when Shane fluttered his eyes open against the stream of sunlight filtering into their room, he squinted and smiled at the direct view from his position on the bed.

A ranebow.


	21. Rane: Juice

**RANE - Juice**  
><em>Prompt from lisello<em>

"Someone's excited." Mrs. Anderson remarked, shooting a playful smile at her youngest son as a five year old Shane struggled to tug her forward.

Green eyes were trained on the playground in the distance and in an instant, an excited grin graced the little boy's lips. At the sight of the tall slide, Shane pulled on his mother harder. "Hurry up, mom!"

Mrs. Anderson laughed. "Alright, alright. Settle down, spitfire."

Shane pouted, pausing in his efforts. "What does that mean?"

"Nevermind, honey." Mrs. Anderson smiled endearingly. "Now go and play. I'll be right here."

Shane let out a small cry of excitement before detaching himself from his mother's hold and shooting off towards the swings, where one empty seat remained.

He quickly claimed it and wasted no time in hurtling himself into the air, pushing off the dirt ground. He reached a height greater than last time. It was when his swing decreased in momentum that he noticed a pair of hazel eyes owned by a blonde, curly haired boy seated on the swings beside him watching him wordlessly.

Shane smiled at the boy. His mother had taught him to be polite. "Hi."

The boy, whose eyes widened at Shane's greeting, shrunk back in his seat. Hazel eyes were cast down. "H-Hi."

Tilting his head, Shane blinked curiously at the boy's meek behavior. "What's wrong?"

The boy shook his head frantically, a faint blush brandishing his pale cheeks.

Shane watched the boy for a moment, a look of innocent contemplation on his young face. Something about this shy boy seemed didn't seem okay to him. He looked a bit.. sad.

Resolutely, Shane stood from his seat as a few kids quickly fought to claim the seat he'd just abandoned. He stood before the boy, smiling warmly, and enveloped him in a small embrace. "Mom always hugs me when I don't feel too good, and I always feel better after she does." When he recoiled, he noted the very surprised look on the boy's face. "Do you feel better?"

The boy nodded sheepishly.

Shane grinned. "Good. What's your name?"

The boy issued him a look of uncertainty before smiling for the first time since their encounter. "Reed."

"Hey, Reed. I'm Shane. You wanna play on the sandbox? I'll teach you how to make a sandcastle." Shane offered.

Reed's smile brightened. "Sure."

And the pair bounded off.

"Hard at work, I see."

Shane turned to see his mother with two juice boxes in her hands, smiling down at them. He beamed at her, fumbling to show her his sandcastle. "Look mom! It's like the one Blaine and I made last time we came here."

Reed briefly wondered who Blaine was.

"Wow. Great job, honey." She issued Shane a fond smile before regarding Reed. "And who's this?"

Shane turned to Reed. "Oh, this is Reed. He wasn't feeling very good so I gave him a hug. Now he feels better, don't you?"

Reed nodded frantically, smiling shyly up at Mrs. Anderson.

She couldn't help but grin. "That was very nice of you. Well, I was watching from over there and thought you guys could use a drink."

Shane immediately reached for the juice box before his mother could puncture the straws into the holes. "I can do it myself." He said before firmly curling all his fingers around the straw and, with a hint of tongue peeking out from the corner of his lips, thrust it into the hole. He grinned proudly. "See?"

Mrs. Anderson laughed. "That was great."

"Can I do Reed's?"

Without hesitation, Mrs. Anderson handed her son the second juice box.

Shane repeated his actions without a hitch and surrendered the juice box to Reed. "Here you go, Reed." He smiled.

Reed, who was watching in awe because he honestly hadn't even tried to do that by himself yet, took it and smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

"Sure thing! Blaine's always the one who does that for me. Maybe I can be the one who does that for you." Shane said.

Reed smiled, feeling strange knots in his stomach but not knowing where it came from. "Okay."

And they proceeded with their work as Mrs. Anderson watched them knowingly, proudly.


	22. Rane: Ever

**Rane - Ever**

Wearing a tired smile, Shane heaved a sigh.

The second school let out, Shane jumped in his car and shot off to Westerville without any form of notice to Blaine or Reed. He thought he could surprise them. Shane always loved the annoyed look Blaine donned whenever he popped up, and the blush that feathered Reed's cheeks at his presence was a huge bonus.

Having just endured three lonely hours of travel, he was sort of ecstatic to have finally reached Dalton's familiar grounds.

Eagerly, he skipped up the steps and ran through the double doors, welcomed by a number of students in the foyer. He responded with enthusiastic waves and whispered greetings so as not to attract too much attention. He was hoping to sneak up on Blaine if an opportunity ever rose.

Shane rushed up the stairs to the dormitories, eyes fixed on that familiar door that was certainly not Blaine's. He knocked twice and nudged it open, peering inside for blonde curly hair. He spotted his boyfriend, his back turned to him. "Hey!" Shane greeted brightly.

Reed seemed to tense. He sniffed and turned to Shane, wearing a smile that didn't at all reach his glassy eyes. "Hi."

Shane immediately frowned. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"What? Oh, no. It's nothing." Reed waved off. "I'm just.. being silly."

Shane gently shut the door behind him and hastily sat beside Reed on the bed. "Come 'ere." He wrapped comforting arms around the smaller boy, who in turn curled in on Shane. "I'm not forcing you to say anything, okay? So you don't have to talk if you don't want to, but you know you can tell me anything, right?"

After a moment's pause, Reed nodded feebly, nuzzling Shane's chest.

Another silence passed, one where Shane softly rubbed a spot on Reed's back with his thumb, and suddenly, he could feel Reed's shoulders shaking, albeit weakly. He could feel a spot on his shirt slowly dampening.

Reed sniffed.

Shane securely tightened his hold on Reed. "It's alright.." He didn't know what Reed was crying about, but he really couldn't stand it. He just wanted it to stop. "It's okay. I'm right here." He cooed softly.

"Have you ever.." Reed sniffed, struggling to find the words. "Do you ever.. regret.. us?"

Shane's frown became more pronounced. He pulled back very slightly, enough to meet Reed's eyes. "What do you mean?"

Reed didn't look up. "I mean.. I'm not.. I don't.." Reed bit his lip. "There are other guys.. Guys like Micah who can-"

"Reed, we've talked about this-"

"Please, just listen."

Shane stopped.

"I've been thinking.. And.. D-Doesn't it ever bother you that.. that I can't even form words at the mention of.. of kissing you? That I blush too much when you hold my hand or when you hug me? Doesn't that ever frustrate you- that I can't even do stuff a proper boyfriend should be able to?"

_So that's what this is about_, Shane thought with exasperation. "Reed-"

But Reed was persistent. "I want you to be happy, Shane. That's really all I ever want. And if you're not going to get it with me, that's- that's fine. If you think you'd like more experienced guys better, then-"

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there." Shane, whose lips were set in a thin line, regarded Reed with a hurt look. There was a moment, where Shane ran his tongue across a row of teeth, bearing a look of contemplation. "I want you to understand one thing- burn it into your mind until it's etched in there forever."

Reed blinked.

"You're perfect. You're perfect, Reed. Every single thing- from how you blush when I hold your hand to how you splutter at the thought of kissing. Or how you completely overthink things." Shane smiled mockingly.

Reed blushed, gaze darting downwards briefly before meeting green eyes once again.

"I couldn't care less that you're not ready. Honestly, just being able to hold you keeps me high for a day. And the thought that you seem to care so much about_my _happiness- that's gonna keep me grinning for a whole year."

Reed smiled endearingly, but Shane wasn't done.

"God, you don't even know what you do to me, Reed! You're sitting there right now, looking at me with those unbelievably brown eyes and making me feel more than any stupid kiss from some other guy ever could. I want you, every single thing about you- probably even the parts of you I know nothing about. I'm always going to want _you_- not some random guy who's kissed a million guys before me. And don't you ever again think otherwise, okay?"

Reed nodded blankly, a loving smile spreading his lips. "Okay.." He whispered hoarsely, and without hesitation, lunged at Shane's lips, pressing them closer together. It was brief, just a quick weight on Shane's lips, and it ended all too soon. But it was enough, because it was Reed.

"_That_," Shane muttered, eyes still wide from the shock. He opened his mouth, but no words came. He chuckled despite himself. "I don't.." He shook his head, utterly speechless.

Reed giggled, blushing profusely but feeling thrilled. "Me too."

Shane chuckled, meeting Reed's grateful gaze. "So we get to do that now?"

Reed laughed heartily before nodding his head. "Yes, Shane. We get to do that now."

"Sweet." Shane grinned before pulling Reed in for another, decidedly longer kiss.


	23. Rane: Italian

**Rane - Italian**

Reed peered curiously at Shane before quickly darting his gaze downwards.

Wearing that Chesire smirk eerily reminiscent of Julian, Shane ducked his head to forcibly stare into hazel eyes. He cocked a brow. "Why do you ask?"

Reed flushed an impressive shade of red, licking his dry lips. "I was just.. curious.."

Reeling back, Shane leaned back into his chair and issued Reed an appraising look. He crossed his arms over his chest. "As a matter of fact, lo fa."

Astonished eyes snapped up to meet an amused smirk. "You.."

Shane chuckled heartily. "Yup. Parlo italiano troppo."

Sporting red cheeks, Reed bit his lip. "What does that mean?"

"Means I speak Italian too."

"Oh." Reed nodded, smiling sheepishly.

Shane grinned, regarding Reed with a glazed look in his green eyes- a blinding glint that spoke more than any amount of words could express. "Ti amo tanto, Reed Van Kamp."

Well. Reed could certainly guess what that meant. "What- what does _that_mean?"

Shane leaned forward, reducing the distance between them. "I love you, so much."

Reed ducked his head to conceal his furious blush, not that Shane didn't see it, and bit back a face-splitting smile. He shot Shane a brief, knowing glance. "I love you too."

If Shane had Italian, Reed decided he had to make Kurt teach him French.


	24. Rane: Jealous II

**Rane - Jealous II**

"What is your _problem_?"

"…"

"If you're not going to answer me, I'm going back-"

"Don't."

"…"

"..I don't like him."

"He wasn't doing anything wrong! We were just-"

"He was flirting with you!"

"..He.. He was?"

"He called you gorgeous, Reed."

"..Still. That's no excuse for you to go crazy."

"…"

"And it's not like _I _like him."

"..Yeah?"

"Oh, hush up. You're not off the hook yet."

"Well, as long as you don't like him, then I'm fine with being on the hook."

"..You're hopeless."

"You love it."

"..I sort of do."

"…"

"I'm not through with you yet."

"Damn it."


	25. Rane: Try On

**Rane - Try On**

"…"

"Shane?"

"…"

"It's horrible, isn't it? I'll take it o-"

"No! ..I-I mean, it looks.. You look nice."

"…"

"_Really _nice."

"..I'll keep it on, then."


	26. Rane: First Dance

**Rane - First Dance**

"I don't know what you were so worried about. You're doing great."

"Well, I have a great teacher."

"Mhm.."

"..Our first dance is going to be amazing."

"Being married to you is going to be amazing."


	27. Rane: Threat

**Rane - Threat**

"Reed. Reed. Let's not be hasty. You- you bought me this shirt, remember? Remember, Reed-"

"I'll buy you a new one."

"NO REE-"

_SPLASH!_

"…"

"…"

"Run."


	28. Rane: Haha

**Rane - Haha**

Abrupt laughter erupted a few feet from Shane, immediately shaking him off his reverie.

Turning, he was mortified to see Wes and David cackling hysterically like drunk hyenas, all their laughter issued in his direction. Not that he needed to see them to know what they were laughing at.

Blushing profusely, Shane was suddenly on his feet, scrambling to silence Wes and David's boisterous laughter. Imagine if the twins heard. Oh dear God.

"Pleasedon'tsayanything, please please please. I beg of you- I'll do _anything_!"

"_Relax_." Wes said through a grin, more composed now. "We won't say a word."

David smirked sinisterly. "But next time you stare at Reed's ass, try being a little more subtle."

The pair broke into subdued laughter, walking away ominously, as a furious blush reached Shane's ears.


	29. Rane: Help

**Rane - Help**

The door groaned in protest as Shane gently pushed it open. Green eyes peered inside cautiously, settling over the two single beds on either side of the room, along with the tasteful interior decoration and the dozens of painted canvases.

But not a soul in sight.

Shane frowned slightly, emitting a large sigh. He'd immediately ran up to Reed and Kurt's shared room once he arrived, hoping to catch a glimpse of the artist. He was only here for the weekend, after all.

Deciding to just wait for Reed there, he stepped inside and gently pushed the door closed behind him. He was glad he hadn't run into anyone yet. No one kind of knew he was coming, and Blaine would probably castrate him if he found out.

Scanning the various canvases strewn across the floor, Shane smiled. Reed had promised to show him his works the next time he visited. Seeing them now, he couldn't help but feel like he missed out on something. He couldn't help but feel envious of Kurt, who most likely was the one to see these first. Well, best to put that behind him because today he-

Oh.

Fuck.

Oh _fuck_.

_Shit_.

Rooted on the spot, Shane froze.

He'd just accidentally knocked over an open can of paint, which then poured its green contents all over one particular painting- thank God it was just one, but still!

Quickly snatching up the upturned can of paint, Shane frantically searched the room for a tissue or a discarded cloth- anything he could use to wipe off the green gunk from Reed's painting- holy _crap_. Reed was going to be _furious_. Absolutely livid! And oh, Reed's mother. It'll be all Shane's fault if Reed suffers the wrath of Mrs. Van Kamp that he had been so irresponsible as to have someone ruin one of his prized paintings!

Grinding his teeth, Shane let out a sound of frustration. He couldn't bear to imagine the look of disappointment on Reed's face when he sees what Shane did. Suddenly- the bathroom! Mentally scolding himself for not having thought of this sooner, Shane disappeared into the bathroom and emerged just as quickly with a huge bundle of tissues in hand.

Very gingerly, he dabbed the tissues into the green paint, extracting a small mass of it. He repeated this swiftly and carefully, fingers shaking in anticipation and tears stinging the back of his eyes. He realized that the paint wasn't completely going to come off. He'd officially ruined Reed's painting. The best he could do was lighten the green stain now tainting the middle of the canvas.

Shane felt horrible.

"Shane?"

Oh no.

"What are you- _Oh_." Eyes widening and palms flying to his mouth, Reed openly gaped at the his painting now sporting a light green blob in its middle. Gathering enough coherency, he spoke softly. "What happened?"

Shane could feel the utter disappointment and despair in Reed's voice, and it pierced his heart. Fighting off impending tears, Shane completely avoided those hazel eyes. "I'm so so sorry, Reed! I was just looking- I didn't mean to, I swear! I was looking and- and I-I accidentally knocked over a can of paint and I'm so sorry! I tried- I tried to fix it, but I couldn't possibly take it all off, and I'm really sorry! I'll do anything to fix it! Tell me how to fix it, and I'll do it, Reed- no matter what it takes-"

"Shane." Reed cut off, having grabbed both of Shane's arms. Shane couldn't understand the soft, understanding smile being issued at him. "It's okay. You don't have to cry."

It's when Reed's gentle thumbs brushed away a stray tear rolling down his cheek that Shane realized that he was crying. "But- your painting."

"Well, it can't be fixed. It's alright though, I didn't like it all that much anyway."

Shane couldn't be sure if Reed was just saying that to make him feel better. "I still wanna help. _I_ ruined it. I want to help."

"Well, I mean.." Reed started, and suddenly, he was blushing and avoiding Shane's gaze. "If you _really_ want to help.."

"I really do."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're alright?"<p>

"I'm fine. You just- you concentrate."

"Okay.." Reed said uncertainly before tearing his gaze away from Shane, and peering back down at his half-finished work. He smiled, and went back down to stroking the blank page with his paintbrush in an almost tenderly fashion, accentuating the shade of gray-green of Shane's pretty eyes.

Watching as Reed's hand slid gracefully across the canvas, Shane held his pose firm and smiled.

This didn't turn out as badly as he'd thought.


	30. Rane: TiMER

**RANE: TiMER**

Shane bounced anxiously on the balls of his feet, green eyes flitting up and down the crowded hallway. His heart raced as he shot a brief glance at the diminishing countdown of numbers embedded on his palm, reminding him of the inevitable.

When he'd realized that the countdown would end while he was at school, his heart dropped, because that meant that there was a large possibility that whoever his supposed soulmate was, he flanked these godforsaken halls and Shane had encountered enough of the student body to know that none of them could be considered soulmate-worthy.

Nonetheless, he didn't lose hope. The fates had given Blaine Kurt. That alone attested to the fact that none other than the person he was spiritually tied to would be catching his attention in the next..

One minute and thirty seconds- _holy crap_.

Shane released a heavy sigh, keeping still and balling his fists. He kept his gaze trained to the dirty linoleum floor, alert for any brush of human contact. Would the next person to talk to him be it? What would he look like? What if he ended up being some horrible bully who once terrorized Shane?

Shane knew better than to get his hopes up, but somehow, he couldn't help it. He had a foreboding feeling that something was about to happen, something life-altering that would change him forever. Whether it was in a good way, he wasn't sure.

Just then, a heavy weight collided with his shoulders, sending him clattering back against the lockers.

"Sorry!" A voice called off as footsteps trailed away in the distance. Shane quickly stole a glance at the face sending him an apologetic look, waiting for the sting of Cupid's arrow, because this guy may very well be what the fates had sent him. It didn't come.

Shane knew the boy. What was his name? Micah, was it? He was in Shane's English class. He was fairly cute. Gay too, if the way he swung his hips was any indication. But not really Shane's type.

Shane sighed, shifting to glance back at his palm and check the clock when a shadow fell on him.

"Are you okay?"

Looking up, Shane wondered if that hit messed up his vision a bit because he was pretty sure an angel was standing before him, watching him with big brown eyes and an adorable look of concern. Shane stared shamelessly as realization slowly washed over the boy's features and he glanced at his own palm, his brown eyes growing larger.

They locked gazes, astonished brown meeting pleasantly surprised green-gray, and Shane swore his heart was drumming out a rhythm both of them could hear. The silence seemed to go on forever, because what do you say to a stranger who's supposed to be your soulmate?

"You're beautiful.." Shane said breathlessly before he could really think, because it was true.

The boy, whose name Shane didn't even know, blushed furiously, ducking his head in embarrassment, and Shane thought he was the most adorable thing to ever grace this planet. "Um, thank you.. I-I guess."

Shane quirked a brow. "You don't think so?"

The boy smiled bashfully. "Not really. But thank you, anyway."

"That's cool. I've got a whole day to convince you otherwise." Shane grinned before a look of panic settled on his features. "If you're free, that is. Because if you're not, that's totally cool too. We can maybe hang out some other time, only if you want to though. Cause I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. I mean, I just- I want you to be comfortable with being with me- _not _that we're, um.. you know, _us, _because that would be weird because we just met even though we're- um. Just- we're doing whatever _you _want, okay?" Shane finally finished, plastering on a sheepish smile and mentally slapping himself for being so painfully awkward during their very first encounter.

Reed watched him with interest, grinning delightedly. "Is rambling a tendency of yours?"

Shane winced. "..It's a frequent occurrence, yes. Is that weird?"

Reed smiled endearingly. "Kind of. But I like it."

Beyond happy with Reed's response, Shane smiled. "So, um.. the offer still stands.."

Reed smiled at him, starting forward. "Do you like coffee?"

Beaming, Shane fell into step beside Reed. "You kidding? I _bleed _coffee."

It wasn't until they reached the coffee shop and had exhausted several topics of conversation that they realized they didn't know each other's names.

It was weird, Shane said, because it sort of felt like they'd known each other since forever.

Reed couldn't agree more.


	31. Rane: Kiss Auction

**RANE - Kiss Auction** with badboy!Shane

"Next up, Reed Van Kamp!" Wes announced as a polite applause washed over the auditorium.

Reed shuffled nervously into the stage, fixing on a tight-lipped smile and training his eyes on the floor. He caught sight of Kurt, who shot him an encouraging thumbs-up and a bright smile.

"You okay, Reed?" Wes said in a whisper, sensing Reed's anxiety. He leaned slightly towards him and away from the crowd.

Reed quickly nodded with a smile.

"Okay." Wes plastered back a grin, nodding at him once before turning back to the crowd. "Let's start the bidding at-"

"Fifty!"

Reed froze, eyes falling to the general direction of the voice. Murmurs surfaced as the crowd at the back slowly parted, revealing Shane, who held up a crisp fifty dollar bill and smirked haughtily at Reed. Behind Shane stood Blaine, Shane's brother and Kurt's personal daily tormentor. Reed swallowed, a deer-in-headlights look on his face.

"O-Okay." Wes said with uncertainty. "Anyone else?" His eyes searched the crowd almost pleadingly, but Shane was already making his way to the stage.

Shane met every glance his way with a searing glare, daring anyone to outbid him. As he climbed the stairs to the stage, the auditorium fell into silence.

Reed trembled as Shane shoved the bill against Wes' chest, sending him stumbling back. And then Shane was in front of Reed, his back to the audience, shielding Reed from everyone's view. Reed's breath hitched as Shane's gaze slowly fell to every inch of his face- from his hairline to his eyes to his nose to his mouth.

Shane lifted his hands, cradling Reed's jaw.

Reed could've sworn Shane's expression softened at the contact.

Shane smirked. "Finally." He murmured to himself before pressing their lips in a hungry kiss. Shane sucked and nibbled at Reed's lips, Reed releasing a breathless moan at Shane's sheer carnal need. Teeth clashed and tongues danced and Reed found his hands roaming Shane's back, pressing them closer and eliciting a needy moan from Shane. Reed shivered in delight at the sound.

In a moment, it was over. Their labored breaths were still only inches apart, their eyes still locked on each other's lips until Shane raised his gaze to Reed's eyes. Reed was taken aback for a moment by the longing and desperate need that clouded those green eyes, but before he knew it, Shane's palms were back inside his tattered jeans and Shane was climbing back down the stairs and disappearing into the crowd, leaving Reed alone and utterly confused in front of the school population.


	32. Rane: Meeting

**RANE - Meeting**

"..saying, if she keeps that up, Marty ain't gon' be happy." Shane comments as he and Blaine enter the elevator. He slings his duffel bag higher up his shoulder, unconsciously pulling at his sweatshirt, as Blaine presses the appropriate button.

"First of all, you talk to Mercedes way too much." Blaine says, earning him laugh from his brother. "Second, Katherine can-"

"Hold the elevator!" A voice echoes from the hall, accompanied by hurrying footsteps, and just in time too.

Before the doors can fully close, Blaine jams a finger on the button and sends the doors retreating back. Within seconds, a disheveled looking boy with his arms full of blank canvases materialize, smiling at them through labored breaths. "Thanks- oh, Blaine! Hey. Thanks for opening the doors." He grins, stepping into the elevator and nearly tripping.

"No problem. Want some help with that?" Blaine grins sympathetically, shifting to take most of Reed's load and depositing them on the floor. When the elevator doors shut, Reed props his canvases on the wall.

"Thanks." He smiles brightly. "I need to get these to the art department before it closes. They need it for the classes tomorrow."

Blaine grimaces at the weight of art supplies in the elevator. "And they thought you were the best guy for the job?"

Reed ducks his head, blushing lightly, and chuckles. "Yeah.. They were in a hurry, and I was the only one available, so.." He shrugs. "I was happy to help though."

"Well, we're happy to lend a few extra hands, right, Shane?" It's then that Blaine realizes Shane's lack of movement ever since Reed entered the elevator, and he can't help but feel a foreboding sensation at the pit of his stomach. He groans inwardly.

Shane, who has been staring shamelessly at Reed, nods. "Ecstatic. Um, would you hold for just one second?" He says before turning to Blaine, completely obscuring Blaine's view of Reed, and whispers enough for only them to hear. "_Whoisthat?_"

Blaine narrows his eyes, confused. "What?"

"_What'shisname?_" With a roll of his eyes, Shane gestures to the boy behind him.

"You mean Reed?" Blaine grimaces at the way Shane mouths Reed's name. "He's Kurt's best friend and- no. _No_, Shane, I know that look. You like him- oh no." Blaine groans, almost sure that this would only end badly.

Shane darted his look sideways. "I may or may not find him a tad bit attractive."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Blaine sighs in exasperation. "Okay. As your brother, I am being completely supportive. But I want you to know that Reed can be a little.. accident prone, so go easy on him. And try to be a little less reckless, okay? We don't want both of you ending up-"

_Ding!_

The brothers turn to see the doors slowly revealing an empty hallway and Reed gathering the canvases in his arms. He smiles sheepishly at them. "Well, this is me."

Shane blinks, slowly registering the implications of the statement. Before long, he's scrambling to pick up all remaining canvases until his arms are stretched to its widest. "You know," He flips the hair falling down his eyes towards Blaine. "I can totally take this. I'll meet you at the front door, yeah?"

"O-"

"Awesome." He shifts back to Reed, flashing him a grin. He gestures towards the hallway and bows slightly. "After you."

Looking lightly flattered, Reed casts Blaine a confused look before stepping out. "See you, Blaine." He says with a smile before disappearing into the hallway.

Shane shoots Blaine a giddy smile before scurrying out and trailing after Reed.

As the doors slide close, Blaine can only shake his head. This is going to be interesting.


	33. Rane: Life

**RANE - Life**

Shane loves when Reed wears his shirt the morning after they've made love.

Shane awakes to the blinding brightness of the sun behind his eyelids, but he can't help but smile at the arrival of the day. Last night comes to him like a rolling wave, fresh and gentle, as he turns in the comfort of the bed to revel in the poetic warmth, in the soft skin and sweet-smelling blonde curls that he succumbed to that night. He's surprised when his arms catch space, and he frowns. The savory smell of Reed's skin care products stain the sheets, and he buries himself in them, pretending that an expanse of creamy skin was beneath his fingers instead of cloth. Eventually, he sighs and hops off the bed, hoping that Reed was downstairs.

Shane eagerly jogs down the stairs, guided by the inviting waft of freshly cooked pancakes. Shane smiles to himself.

When he enters the kitchen, his breath is taken from him.

His vision runs down from Reed's disheveled hair that Shane so rarely sees unkempt to the back of his slender neck that Shane peppered with kisses only hours ago to the faint hint of a shoulder peeking out of the dress shirt Shane had worn on that perfect date. The buttons are done only halfway as the shirt hangs loosely from Reed's shoulders and the sleeves allow only the fingertips to be shown. And those legs. Dear God, those never ending legs.

Shane is dumbstruck for a moment, slack-jawed and wide-eyed as Reed looks over his shoulder, surprised as well, and catches his attention.

Reed's cheeks are feathered with red when he greets Shane and asks him how long he's been standing there. 'Enough to look like a stalker', he says and he relishes the way Reed laughs so openly. Shane hugs Reed from behind, placing a chaste kiss on his temple, and asks what he's making.


End file.
